


Zombieland

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: One Tree Hill RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, First Time, Horror, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: With the world overrun by zombies, fear can keep you alive. Jensen Akcles has lived by a set of successful rules from the moment his world was turned into something not so pretty.On the road, alone, Jensen soon comes across a few more survives. All having their own unique ways to survive the zombie hell around them. All of them believing that personal ties and connections can only make you weak and vulnerable, and as a result get you killed.But maybe now they all need to rely on each other to survive. And would it really be so crazy to have some romance sparking on the sidelines.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Spoilers: If you haven’t seen the film Zombieland...this contains most of the dialogue and situations from the film.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own the boys, or any other character in this fic...original or Zombieland based. This is all just for fun.

  
Author's notes: This is a WIP, I hope to get a chapter out ever week. But since it’s a WIP, the ratings/warnings will change per chapter, as the story develops.

No major warnings for this chapter. Enjoy.  


* * *

\--

 

Prologue

 

Welcome to Zombieland. Those few survivors probably wish this was still America, but you can’t really have a country without people. And there aren’t that many people here, not anymore. No, now the more logical and fitting title would be the United States of Zombieland.

 

It didn’t take long for things to turn from bad, to total shit-storm. The world destroyed in moments, few living people left. Cities, hell, whole states burned to the ground. Run by creatures that see just about anything with a heartbeat as their next meal ticket. But there are still those surviving, the numbers dwindling day by day. But there are still people out there, somewhere. 

 

Meet Jensen Ackles. By looking at him you wouldn’t really think that out of the world of billions of people, that he would be one of the few non zombies left in the country. But Jensen has survived off a very specific set of rules. No rules, and he’d probably be like everything else, someone’s meat.

 

Rule number one for surviving Zombieland: CARDIO. When the virus struck, for obvious reasons, the first ones to go were the fatties. They just couldn’t outrun being someone’s dinner, no matter how much they tried. Poor fat bastards.

 

But as the infection spread and the chaos grew, it wasn’t enough to just be fast on your feet. You had to get a gun, and learn how to use it. Which leads us to Jensen’s second rule, THE DOUBLE TAP. 

 

When cars were piling up, and people were running around crowded streets screaming and dying. Zombies having no problem finding food. Some people being meals when they didn’t have to be. Having never needed a reason to shot what looks like a person before, some people got confused and well...scared. Shooting once, and watching the zombie fall. But then what? Well, in those moments when you’re not sure if the undead are really dead dead, don’t get all skingy with your bullets. Don’t try and tap that prone looking body with you’re foot. One more clean shot to the head, and you can avoid being a human happy meal.

 

It then wasn’t long before the zombies started to get clever. When you were at your most vulnerable, somehow they could just smell it. You may think you’re alone, in that private moment of using the restroom...but nothing is private or safe anymore. So don’t let them catch you with your pants down, literally. Rule number three: BEWARE OF BATHROOMS.

 

As Zombies began to outnumber humans, that’s when you had to cut all emotional ties. Take this one woman for example, surrounded by a hand full of psychotic children, who just a couple hours ago were all just dressed up, and driven to a normal party. But now, they are fucked up little monsters, so now might be a good time to stop carpooling. This woman, and her story, only goes towards proof to back up Jensen’s fourth rule out of many.

 

Driving away scared, kids grabbing a hold of your car just wanting something to eat, it might be understandable to forgot the rules of the road. But just because the number one killer now are flesh-eating zombies, doesn’t mean the old factors and ways of dying faded away. They are all still there. Driving away from getting eaten alive, and feeling that moment of safety, that’s when that woman didn’t notice the other car. That’s when she met her own death getting thrown out her own car windshield, slamming into the pavement, and skin grinding and scrapping to a halt, dead. Rule number four, a pretty basic one: SEATBELTS. It’s going to be a bumpy ride.

 

\--

 

Jensen Ackles is now in Garland, Texas. It’s dark, and deserted. Jensen just needs a pit stop, some gas. Now, it may look like zombies have destroyed it, but that’s just Garland. It’s been months since patient zero took a bite out of a contaminated burger at a gas and gulp. Just two months and Jensen feels like he may be the only non-cannibal freak in the country. 

 

Jensen feels like an unlikely survivor, with a list of phobias that could fill a book. But he did have the advantage of never having any friends, or close family. It might sound sad, but before all this shit happened, Jensen never really gave it much thought. It was just how it was. But he can’t even think about that, not even know, because he just needs to survive. Survive by his list of rules.

 

Once his cars filled with gas, Jensen makes his way cautiously to the bathroom with his shotgun. He’s aware and guarded, rule number three in his mind. He slowly reaches for the handle, but something in his gut is screaming that something isn’t right. So he backs up, and tightens his grip on his gun.

 

As suspected, a zombie rushes out of the washroom. Jensen narrowly missing the door slamming him in the face as he stumbles backwards, and rushes towards his car. But zombies rarely make solo appearances, so as Jensen rounds the corner, another zombie rushes out by his car. Jensen is startled, but manages to pull the trigger.

 

Jensen runs as fast as he can around the deserted parking lot, both zombies on his tail. The second zombie barely affected by the buckshot in her shoulder. But because of Jensen’s first rule, he’s able to stay ahead of them. As Jensen approaches his car, after making a large loop around the lot, he quickly gets his keys out of his pocket. 

 

Unfortunately, just because Jensen has a list of rules that work, doesn’t mean he’s not scared shitless in this moment. His hands shaking like crazy as he attempts to unlock his car door. The keys dropping from his hands, landing on the ground.

r32;“Shit.” Jensen knows there isn’t time to pick the keys up now, unless he wants to be snack food. Jensen starts his second lap around the parking lot. 

 

Zombies are still not giving up their meat, as the continue to follow Jensen around the lot. Jensen makes his second getaway attempt. He quickly picks up the keys after his second lap, and goes to unlock the door. But what he failed to notice during round one was...the door was already unlocked. 

 

“Of course.” Jensen sighs, rolling his eyes at himself as he quickly gets into his car. 

 

Jensen locks the door as the zombies outside slam into his car, and start to pound at the metal between them and their dinner. Jensen quickly drives away, seatbelt in place. Jensen sighs, relaxing slightly as he quickly puts distance between him and the two zombies. 

 

Since Jensen’s luck, hell everyone’s luck, sucks in an massive ass way, Jensen’s not safe even now. A zombie springs up from the back seat, startling Jensen. The car starts to swirve as Jensen tries to avoid getting bitten. The car slamming into a building, sending the zombie flying through the windshield, through the glass window, and into the building. 

 

Jensen tries to catch his breath, and calm down. Tries to not focus on the pain the small crash caused. He’s at least still in the vehicle, because of rule number four. But before Jensen can truly calm himself down, and relax, the zombie jumps to his feet. Clearly still wanting his food.

 

“Mother-fucker.” Jensen exclaims, still out of breath. 

 

Jensen scrambles to get his gun loaded as the zombie tries to reach through the hole he created in the windshield. Jensen putting on the windshield wipers in an attempt to keep the zombie out of reach, at least until he can load his stupid double barrel. 

 

Jensen shoots the zombie once through the hole in the windshield, sending the zombie flying off his car. Jensen quickly gets out, knowing the zombie probably isn’t dead dead yet. Rounding the car, Jensen sees the zombie scrambling on the floor. The first bullet enough to keep him on the ground, but not enough to kill him. So, Jensen gets close and puts another shot in the zombie’s skull.

 

Jensen collapses against his car, and slides to the ground. Finally able to breath. Now the problem is, he has no mode of transportation. He’ll have to start walking. 

 

\--

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

  
Author's notes: Again, WIP. No major warnings for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  


* * *

\--

 

Chapter 1

 

Jensen makes his way down a deserted highway. The highway is littered with cars. Cars in decent condition, as if families abandoned then and attempted to flee the chaos on foot. Other cars are wrecked, and torn to pieces. All cars covering the entire highway, but there is only silence. The only noise coming from Jensen dragging his suitcase behind him on the uneven pavement.

 

Jensen just wants to make his way to Columbus, Ohio. He may not have been close to his family growing up. Moving so often might have been a factor. His family was originally from Texas, but moved around a lot, and ended up sticking to Ohio. Then Jensen left to go to school, back in Texas. But with the zombie apocalypse and everything, Jensen’s feeling the urge to reconnect. 

 

In reality though, having next to no social skills comes in handy for yet another one of Jensen’s many rules. Rule number 7: TRAVEL LIGHT. 

 

Jensen doesn’t mean just traveling light based on luggage, but he doesn't have much of that either. But also the emotionally kind of baggage. Jensen’s always felt like kind of a loner. He avoided people like they were zombies even before they were zombies. Now that they are all zombies, Jensen kind of misses people. 

 

So Jensen continues to trip from his dorm in Austin, Texas to Columbus, Ohio...on foot now. Jensen can only hope his parents and siblings are still alive. Even though they were never really that close, Jensen just wants to see a familiar face. Hell, any face that doesn’t have blood dripping down it’s face, and flesh between its teeth. 

 

Jensen stops walking, confused, as he thinks he can hear a car approaching. Jensen looks over his shoulder to in fact see a car driving down the highway towards him, but in the other line. Jensen starts to jog a head, looking back every so often at the big black, obviously post-zombie war accessorized, vehicle. The big car...Jensen doesn’t know a thing about cars so it’s just a car to him...but it looks a little...scratch that, it looks VERY threatening. A big white letter three painting on the door. 

 

The car pushes through the other deserted cars, and drives down and through the ditch to be on the same side as Jensen. Jensen rushes to a near by abandoned van for cover. He drops his suitcase, crouches down, and pulls his gun to his chest. The car, however, pulls up a little a head of the van on the other side of the gravel road and stops.

 

Jensen is freaking out, not sure what the hell to do. He drops his gun as he scrambles for cover. He pulls a knocked over motorcycle upright, and uses it as a shield. Once the bike is up, Jensen picks up his gun again and aims it at the car. Now he waits, shaking he so nervous and well...petrified.

 

After what seems like hours for Jensen, someone finally opens the car door and steps out. First, all Jensen can see is what looks like a leather cow-boy boot hitting the pavement. Then the man steps out of his car, jeans, leather jacket, shoulder length hair under a cowboy hat, topped off with sunglasses. The man looks older than himself, but he doesn’t look too old, maybe late twenties. Jensen could be wrong, it’s not like he’s ever had a lot of practice. Once Jensen gets a good look at the man, he’s not sure if the appearance of the man makes him more or less threatening, probably more.

 

Christian Kane, that’s who just stepped out. One badass zombie killer. But Jensen doesn’t know that. He’s too busy cowering to start talking anytime soon. Not until he knows this guy isn’t going to kill him. 

 

Chris takes off his glasses and tosses them over his shoulder, into the car. He seems confident despite Jensen’s gun still trained on him. Chris then slowly reaches for his own gun, pulls it out of its holder against his leg, cocks it, and aims it at Jensen as Jensen gets to his feet. 

 

Jensen is freaking out, big time. This guy is showing no fear, aiming his gun at Jensen. Jensen, however, is shaking like a leaf. He really doesn’t want to die. Especially not like this, not now. So, it may be a long shot, and he might actually get shot for it, but he needs to take the chance. Jensen slow takes a hand off his gun, and quickly extends it away from his body with his thumb up. Maybe this scary man will take pity on him and give him a ride.

 

Chris thinks the man standing in front of him looks a little pathetic, but he nods anyways. Chris watches as Jensen grabs his suitcase, and pulls it towards the car. Chris walks away from his car as Jensen gets settle, needing to let off a little bit of steam. He kicks the motorcycle back to the ground.

 

“Thank you.” Jensen calls out, as he puts his gun into the car through the open window.

 

Chris turns towards the car as Jensen gets in, already kind of regretting not just driving past the guy. But Chris walks towards the car, and gets in.

 

Jensen looks into the backseat, needing to make sure there won’t be any surprises. 

 

“What are you looking for?” Chris asks as he too looks into the back seat.

 

“Nothing. I just...I have this list.” Jensen explains as he looks over to Chris.

 

Rule number 31: CHECK THE BACKSEAT

 

“No-one back there but my duffle bag.” Chris replies, not amused in the slightest.

 

Jensen is a little nervous, this guy who was kind enough to give him a lift still seems a little intimidating. So Jensen relaxes into his seat, and tries not to piss this guy off.

 

“Um...so...what’s your name?” Jensen asks, looking back over to Chris.

 

“Stop...no names.” Chris interrupts, he may not live by specific rules like Jensen...but he has this one. “Stops us from getting too familiar.”

 

Chris leans over and grabs a hug knife next to Jensen. And holy hell, this is really not helping Jensen’s nerves. He’s freaking out. But he tries to stay calm as he catches Chris’s alcohol bottle that almost gets knocked over in the process of Chris collecting his scary-ass knife.

 

“You almost knocked over your alcohol with your knife.” Jensen says, trying to be funny to cover his nerves.

 

Chris takes the bottle and unscrews the cap. 

 

“Um...no, you don’t have to.” Jensen tries to protest, but clearly Chris has other ideas. 

 

“So...where are you headed?” Chris asks as he reaches for a shot glass.

 

“Uh, Columbus. You?” Jensen asks, trying to remain positive. They haven’t started moving yet, but he hasn’t been kicked out yet either, so that’s a sign.

 

Chris passes Jensen the shot filled with alcohol, and raises the bottle to Jensen’s shot glass like a toast. “Talllahassee.”

 

The glass clang together, and Chris drinks directly out of the bottle of alcohol. Jensen on the other hand, tosses his shot out the window when Chris isn’t looking. Jensen isn’t real big on drinking. Jensen then pretends to finish the shot when Chris refocuses his attention on Jensen.

 

“Another?” Chris asks.

 

“No..um..ones enough.” Jensen mumbles as he settles back into his seat, and sets the shot glass down.

 

Chris however, takes another drink out of the bottle. 

 

“You know...Tallahassee and Columbus, they’re both east.” Jensen states, really not wanting to be in the car with this man if he continues to drink so much before they even get moving.

 

“So?” Chris asks, looking over at Jensen. Again, rethinking letting Jensen into his car.

 

“So...Tallahassee.” Jensen says, not sure what else to call the man since he won’t give his name. “What to stick together...at least for awhile.”

 

Chris smiles, a little amused. “Here’s the deal, Columbus.”

 

Okay, so instead of just giving over their names, looks like they’ll be calling each other by their destination. A little weird, but it’s better than nothing.

 

“Um...I’m not easy to get along with. And I’m sensing you’re a bit of a bitch. So, uh, I give this relationship to about...Texarkana.” Chris replies, a little coldly.

 

Jensen is a little offended at first, wondering if this is always how this man has been. Cold, and mean. Or if all this zombie crap pushed him to it. That maybe he was a totally different before months ago, but now...this. Jensen doesn’t have much time to think about it, because now he’s excited. Sure, only getting to Texarkana isn’t exactly Columbus. But it’s a start. 

 

“Really, you’ll take me as far as Taxarkana.” Jensen is a little relieved, as he puts on his seatbelt.

 

“You’re a peppy little spit-fuck, aren’t ya.” Chris laughs lightly, only a little amused with Jensen and his behavior.

 

Jensen laughs, not sure what else to do. And soon they are moving.

 

“You might want to buckle up. You know, for safety.”

 

“I can tell already you are going to get on my nerves.”

 

\--

 

Teaming up wasn’t exactly Jensen’s style, he figured he would be safer with ‘Tallahassee.’ It didn’t take long for Chris to start telling Jensen stories, and for Jensen to come to the conclusion that he was pretty good at being a badass. Now, Jensen hasn’t seen first hand, but if even half the stories are true, he’s definitely safer with him then by himself, on foot.

 

But it also didn’t take long for Jensen to realize that Chris had one weakness.

 

After a couple hours on the road, they soon stopped. There was a Hostess truck down a ditch, which clearly crashed through the side railing of the highway to get to where it is resting now. Jensen is just confused as they stand on the road, looking down at the truck. 

 

“What are we doing here?” Jensen finally asks, keeping a firm grip on his gun. He wishes they were back in the moving car.

 

“Take a look, it’s a god-damn Hostess truck.” Chris replies, a little annoyed for having to state the obvious.

 

“Ya, I see that, a Hostess truck. So what?” Jensen asks, still confused.

 

“I could use a Twinkie.” Chris replies, smiling at Jensen. 

 

Chris goes to make his way down the hill, but stops when he realizes Jensen isn’t following him. “You coming?”

 

“Uh...yes.” Jensen nods, not really wanted to stay up here by himself. “One second.”

 

Jensen, keeping his gun in his hands, starts doing some stretches. Chris just watches, and eventually, after watching Jensen do ridiculous stretches, he can’t contain the laughter anymore.

 

“Are you fucking with me?” Chris asks, smiling. Wondering what is up with this kid.

 

“Uh, no. You should actually limber up as well. Especially if we are going to be going down that hill. It is very important.” Jensen explains as he continues to stretch. 

 

Rules number 18: LIMBER UP

 

“I don’t believe in it.” Chris explains as Jensen continues to stretch. “You ever see a lion limber up before it takes down a gazelle?”

 

Jensen freezes, he never thoughts about that. Chris just smiles, clearly knowing he proved his point.

 

They make their way down the hill. Once by the Hostess truck, both men are on guard. Jensen aims his gun at the back doors, while Chris gives it a kick. Both waiting to see if anything unpleasant will pop on out of there, wanting to eat them for dinner. 

 

When nothing happens, Chris opens the door and piles of packages of snowballs fall out of the truck. Chris looks a little upset as he begins to rummage through the pile. Where as Jensen, he just pick up a package and opens it. He has no problem with snowballs.

 

“Snowballs? Snowballs!” Chris starts stomping on the snowballs, smushing them into the ground under his feet. “Where are the fucking twinkies!”

 

“I like snowballs.” Jensen replies as he takes a bite.

 

“I hate coconut. Not the taste, the consistency.” 

 

Chris looks through the contents of the trunk one last time as Jensen continues to enjoy his dessert. 

 

“Oh, this twinkie thing...it ain’t over yet.” Chris then leaves, walking back up the hill.

 

Jensen takes another packages of snowballs for later, who knows when they’ll stop for food. He then walks back up the hill as well.

 

\--

 

Jensen wishes he was on his own, in his own car. Chris seems a little edgy, which just makes Jensen feel a little nervous. But a lot of things make Jensen nervous, or scared. So really, it shouldn’t be that big of a deal. At least Chris isn’t a zombie, trying to naw on his flesh...or a clown. Fucking clowns. Those were the things of Jensen’s scariest nightmares...well, before hell seemed to consume the states. But still, Jensen still probably fears clowns more than zombies.

 

Jensen was always afraid of a lot of things, and when you’re like that...the best thing to do is just not go out. Before zombies started to taking over, Jensen stuck completely to himself. 

 

One night, a night a couple months ago...that’s when everything changed. A few months ago, Jensen was in his dorm in Austin, Texas. It was a friday night, third straight week in doors. World of warcraft, leaning tower of pizza boxes, and code red mountain dew. Most twenty-two year olds were still enjoying their college experiences like they did those first few weeks of it, girls and booze. Jensen on the other hand, never really left the dorm even now during his third year. And he always stuck to himself. Yep, his pride...nowhere. Dignity, long gone. And virginity, well...you can probably figure out the answer to that one.

 

Jensen’s whole life, all he ever wanted was to find someone, guy or girl. Didn’t really bother him, hell it didn’t even bother his family. Not that Jensen knows of anyways, they really don’t talk about much. Jensen’s not even sure if he actually told them that he was pretty much attracted to both gender. Which growing up, where no one really paid any attention to him, it just made it that much harder. But that much easier to ignore.

 

But still, Jensen just wanted to fall in love. Bring that special someone home to meet the folks. Then again, Jensen’s folks are a couple of paranoid shut-ins like him, so...maybe he’d be able to go to his partner’s home and meet their folks. Then he’d finally be a member of a cool, functioning family. 

 

As Jensen finishes his game and gets ready for bed. Just about to call it a night one yet another boring and meaningless day when someone knocked on his door, frantically.

 

“408!” A girl calls out, clearly upset.

 

Jensen recognizes the voice, it’s his neighbor in 406. He knows her name, it’s Katie Cassidy. But he’s never had to nerve to speak to her. Because in his mind, why would someone that looked like that, talk to him. He’s just the loser who’s still in the dorm during his third year, while most people move out and moved on. Why would Katie even know he’s name, one his room number which all she had to do was read.

 

“Please, is anyone home! This is an emergency!” Katie calls out as she continues to frantically knock on the door.

 

Jensen quickly pulls on a sweater as he gets to the door. He doesn’t usually unlock his door to anyone, because well..no one really ever knocks on his door anyways. Jensen also would never really open the door to such panicked and frantic knocking, since he’s not really good in any crisis...not yet anyways. But in this moment, Katie Cassidy is really hot, so Jensen goes against his judgement and opens the door.

 

Katie rushes into the room, and closes the door behind her. Jensen just takes a step back, not sure what to do. Katie quickly locks the door, and then lunges at Jensen. She wraps her arms around him in a tight hug. 

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Katie says in a rush, clearly upset. Tears running down her face as she holds onto Jensen.

 

“Nice to meet you.” He mumbles, feeling awkward. No idea what to do in this situation.

 

So Jensen lets Katie stay, bringing her into the living room. He pours her some mountain dew and then re-joins her in the living room. 

 

“Here.” Jensen passes the cup to Katie.

 

Jensen sits next to Katie on the couch. Katie has a pillow against her chest, between her knees that are also pulled to her chest. She’s clearly still upset. Katie takes a sip of the liquid.

 

“Mountain Dew?” Katie asks, confused.

 

“Ya, code red.” Jensen replies. 

 

Katie nods, places the cup on the coffee table. Katie then pulls her legs back to her chest, and holds onto the pillow. The pillow now pressed just against her legs. 

 

“So, um...tell me what happened?” Jensen asks, trying to be comforting and supportive. But he’s never had to do this before, so he’s pretty positive he’s failing at it somehow.

 

“He, uh...he was homeless. And...and sick. And I was walking home from the bar, talking on my phone and then he just came sprinting towards me. I mean, not running...but sprinting. And...and...and I thought you know, maybe he was running from someone or...or after someone. Last time I saw him, he was still out there going crazy.” Katie rambles, scared and upset. 

 

“Drugs maybe.” Jensen replies, not sure what else to say. He feels totally stupid, and completely out of his depth. 

 

Katie sobs, and quickly reaches for the cup of mountain dew. “I haven’t even told you the worst part.”

 

Katie takes a sip of the drink, trying to calm herself down. Jensen just waits, letting Katie take as much time as she needs.

 

“He tried to bite me. The fucker tried to bite me.” Kate finally admits.

 

“You’re right, that’s the worst part.” Jensen replies, completely shocked.

 

“Sorry, I’m just...I’m so scared.” Katie says, tears welling up in her eyes. Breathing deeply, trying to remain calm.

 

“No, no, you should be scared. A homeless man just tried to eat you. That’s the right kind of scared, that’s...well, that’s just messed up. But that’s the right thing to be scared about. You know, I get scared about things that don’t make sense at all, like...clowns with red noses. Or like the rags they use to wipe down tables when you finish eating at restaurants. ” Jensen rants.

 

“Really?” Katies asks, looking a little weirded out.

 

“The point is, I’m here for you, okay.” Jensen reassures her, putting a hand on her knee. “And as long as you are by my side, I am not leaving this apartment.” 

 

“Do you mind if I just close my eyes for a minute?” Katie asks, tired and emotionally drained.

 

“No, of course.” Jensen mumbles, not sure what to do. 

 

Before Jensen can move off the couch, Katie leans into him and kisses him lightly on the cheek. She then snuggles against Jensen’s shoulder, with her pillow.

 

“Thank you.” Katie says softly as she closes her eyes.

 

Jensen was pretty happy in this moment. Sure, it sucked that it took a feverish cannibal homeless psycho to make this situation possible. But as Jensen looked over at Katie, he always wanted to brush a girls hair over her ear. Never really had much opportunity in the past for it though. Tonight was Jensen’s night, but before he can actually make his move, Katie snuggles closer into his shoulder.

 

“Goodnight.” Katie says softly.

 

Jensen pulls his arm back, chickening out. “Goodnight.”

 

It was awkward, Jensen not sure what to do with a hot girl falling asleep against him. But after awhile he must have fallen asleep too.

 

A couple hours later Jensen slowly wakes up, no more weight against him. Jensen just blinks slowly a few times, trying to wake up. As he turns around, wondering where Katie went, he comes face to face with a very different looking Katie.

 

“Oh my god. Are you okay?” Jensen asks, freaked out.

 

Katie however, just stares at Jensen. She looks pale, and sick, and gross. As she slides towards him on the couch, and opens her mouth to respond, instead of words, gross slimy liquid pours out of her mouth. Katie just grunts and makes other disturbing sounds as Jensen stumbles off the couch.

 

Katie then jumps off the couch after Jensen, and he’s starting to really freak the fuck out. “Okay, okay, it’s fine.” 

 

Jensen has no clue what to do, or what the hell happened. Just hours ago he had an attractive girl in his place, that he would never had the guts to talk to on any normal day. And now, Katie is no longer attractive, but looking like something out of a horror movie.

 

“Stop, stop! What are you doing?” Jensen panics, as he quickly back away, but Katie always follows. Making that weird noise, and throwing her arms around wildly. Jensen doesn’t know what the fuck is happening.

 

Jensen runs into the kitchen, and leans against the fridge. Katie stops a couple feet away from him, and just stares at him, waiting. Jensen picks up the blender next to him.

 

“Stay back, 406, okay. I don’t want to hurt you, but...” Jensen is cut off by the top of the blender falling to the floor. Making his strong stance a little...not so strong.

 

Jensen watches the top of the blender fall to the floor, and then looks back to Katie. “Shit.”

 

Katie rushes at Jensen. Jensen moves just in time for Katie to slam into the fridge. 

 

Jensen runs, followed by a crazy Katie, towards his bedroom. Jensen tries to get the door closed, but Katie uses her foot to stop it. She has he foot wedged between the door and the door frame, but Jensen keeps trying to get the door shut. 

 

Katie keeps pushes at the door, as does Jensen. Katie’s foot twists in an sickly manner, but she doesn’t stop. Even when a bone breaks, and pierces through her skin, she still tries to get through the door.

 

“Oh my god, I am so fucking sorry.” Jensen pleads as he hears the bones break.

 

Jensen flees from the door, and towards the bathroom. He doesn’t even bother closing the door, knowing Katie’s right behind him. Jensen goes to the another door but Katie grabs him from behind and throws him to the ground. Jensen tries to grab onto anything as he falls, but only rips the shower curtain, and brings it with him.

 

Katie jumps onto Jensen. Jensen, even through his panic, manages to wrap the shower curtain around Katie’s face. Jensen tries to keep the curtain over Katie face as they struggle around the bathroom floor.

 

Katie tries to bite through the curtain, more disgusting liquid pouring out of her mouth and burning through the curtain. Then, what Jensen can only guess is Katie’s tongue, pokes through the hole of the curtain. It’s gross, and smelly.

 

Jensen starts going through what’s in the compartment under the sink. But everything he finds isn’t helpful in slowing down Katie. There’s just cotton balls, and toilet paper, that just bounce off Katie’s head without doing any real damage.

 

Jensen then finds a spray can of something, and sprays the contain of the bottle into Katie’s open mouth. Katie starts to couch. Jensen let’s go of Katie, and backs up.

 

Jensen quickly gets to his feet, as Katie angrily tosses the shower curtain off her face. Jensen stumbles against the toilet, and grabs the porcelain lid off the top. Jensen hits Katie in the back as hard as he can with the lid.

 

Jensen quickly closes the door to the bathroom, and slowly back into the hallway. He doesn’t take his eye off the bathroom door as he tries to catch his breath. Jensen wishes he never opened his door, he never did before. So of course the first time he lets a girl into his life and she tries to eat him. What are the odds.

 

Katie slowly opens the bathroom door, and gets to her feet. Jensen feels like a scared little kid, wanting to just hide under his bed and cry until the big bad monster is gone. 

 

“Please, listen to me.” Jensen pleads, just wanting all this to be over. “406...Katie, if you’re in there...you’re just sick. Okay.”

 

Katie then screams, head thrown back, before she starts making her way towards Jensen. She’s a bit slowly now, dragging her broken foot on the ground.

 

Jensen stands his ground, even though ever voice in his head is telling him to run. Once Katie’s close enough, Jensen hits her as hard as he can in the head with the toilet lid. Katie’s neck snaps back, and she falls to the ground. This is where rule number two was created, the double tap.

 

Jensen stands there, not sure what to do with this body in his room. His first encounter with a zombie. Jensen just collapses onto his couch, unaware of the chaos that is about to happen. That in a few months from where he is now, he’ll be one the road with a set of rules to survive by. Hitching a ride with Tallahassee to try and find his parents. Who would have thought the things would have gotten so fucked up in such a short time.

 

\--

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: So sorry for the major delay. I promise to try and update faster in the future. Next chapter might not be up until May before of other projects, but I might try to get one out before then.  
Enjoy Chapter 2.  


* * *

\--

 

Chapter 2

 

There may be no real reason for the hell that’s happening now. When it all started, some people thought it was a form of mad cow disease. Mad cow become mad person, which become mad zombie. That was the most talked about theory. But Jensen didn’t care, didn’t want to think about it really, because it happened. There’s no fix to it. Whatever made over 90 percent of the population into flesh eating zombies, that wasn’t important. Surviving, that is what’s important.

 

Chris continues to drive along the highway, and is glad for a little peace and quiet. But then they have to stop, Chris just knows the talking is going to start back up again. The highway is too crowded and messy. They can’t just drive through the clutter without messing up Chris’s truck, and that’s just not an option.

 

Chris pokes Jensen in the ribs, hard. Jensen jumps out of his day dream with a scream as pain flares up in his ribs. 

 

“What the hell?” Jensen asks, rubbing his side. 

 

“Dear god, how is it that you are still alive?” Chris asks aloud, shaking his head as he gets out of the car.

 

Jensen wants to be offending, and respond in some witty way...if possible. But he doesn’t get the chance when the door slams shut. Jensen takes in their surroundings and quickly notices why they’ve stopped. Jensen then quickly gets out of the car.

 

Chris is already by the car that is blocking their way, and as he hears Jensen approach he doesn’t waste any time. “Alright, you steer and I’ll push.”

 

“Um...okay.” Jensen doesn’t really want to piss this guy off, since he is being nice enough to give him a lift. So Jensen walks around to the drives side of the car. 

 

Jensen takes a deep breath, looking into the car before pulling the door open. The car looks clean so Jensen takes hold of the steering wheel, and soon the car is moving.

 

“You know, I’ve heard there’s a place that’s untouched by all of this crap.” Jensen says, needing to fill the silence.

 

Chris rolls his eyes, because there is it, he knew Jensen couldn’t stand the silence. “Back east ya?”

 

“Ya, you heard the same thing?”

 

“Out west we hear it’s back east, and out east they hear it’s out west.” Chris explains as he pushes the car off the road, and out of the way. Chris stands up straight and moves around the car. 

 

“It’s all just nonsense. You know, like you’re a penguin on the north pole who hears the south pole is really nice this time a year.”

 

“There are no penguins on the north pole.” Jensen corrects.

 

“You really want to feel how hard I can punch, don’t cha?” Chris asks, very irritated. 

 

“Sorry.” Jensen mumbles, looking down at his feet.

 

“Oh jeez, don’t you start crying or nothing, or I’m leaving your ass right here.” Chris shakes his head, and starts walking back towards his truck.

 

Jensen takes a deep breath, and quickly follows. “I wasn’t going to cry.”

 

“Uh huh, if you say so.” Chris replies as he gets in the car, and slams the door. 

 

Jensen rushes to catch up, losing any comeback he might have been able to come up with. He just gets in the car, a little pissy and closes the door. Chris just smiles as he starts the car.

 

\--

 

Jensen is now just confused. He’s not sure what the hell Chris is on, or if he’s just not up to speed on whatever lingo is “in” anymore. But really, there shouldn’t be hip lingo anymore, not when there isn’t enough people for there to be in and out crowds.

 

“So...what do you say?” Chris asks, wondering why Jensen just doesn’t admit he has no idea what’s going on. But at the same time, it’s all kind of amusing.

 

“When was the last time I laid some pipe?” Jensen asks, not sure if he heard right.

 

“Last time you put persy in the playpen. ” 

 

“Who’s Persy?” Jensen asks, so fucking confused.

 

“Wallpapered the closet. Passed the gravy. Went heels with Jesus.” Chris continues, and he finally starts to see Jensen getting the hint. Chris can have some seriously fun messing with this kid.

 

“Oh, oh...made love.” Jensen says, wondering why Chris couldn’t have just come out and asked him. But then again, why Chris wants to know in the first place is a little weird. Jensen never really had many friends, so maybe this is normal for guys. Talk about past conquests or what-not. 

 

“Well...just...sex.” Chris states, wanting to smack Jensen over the head.

 

Chris is pretty sure Jensen has never gotten any, but he’s curious to see if he’ll be honest about it or not. He’s also kind of curious to see if Jensen actually has a sexual preference, or if he’s one of those equal opportunist...not that Chris is interested. The kid gets on his nerves, and Chris really isn’t looking to have sex anyways.

 

“Um...” And shit. Jensen doesn’t want to admit to this guy that’s he’s a fucking virgin. This guy looks like he probably has no problems getting laid. Jensen tries to think of something...anything. That’s when he sees a bunch of fed-ex packages scattered across the road ahead. 

 

“Three weeks ago.” Jensen states, trying to sound confident. “In the back of an abandoned fed-ex truck.”

 

“Shut up.” Chris says, acting shocked. He knows it’s all a lie, but he’s willing to give this to the kid. 

 

“Yep. I was heading east, she west. And we...we um....took shelter in the back of the truck. It was filled with undelivered packages.” 

 

“What was her name?” 

 

“Beverly...Beverly Hills.” Jensen knows it might sound a bit off, but maybe the man will buy it.

 

“You dog.” Chris decides to let it slide, but he still has to ask. “So you’re straight?” 

 

“What?” The question throws him, because he didn’t think he acting like a man that wasn’t straight. And Jensen hasn’t known this man long enough to know how open minded he is about everything. “Of course.

 

“Uh huh. It would be okay if you weren’t.” Chris smiles, liking to see the younger man squirm.

 

“I’m straight.” Jensen mumbles, feeling awkward and embarrassed. “What about you?”

 

“What about me? Am I straight, or when was the last time I had sex?” Chris asks, trying to buy himself a little time. He’s trying to decide how honest he want to be without really getting to in depth and emotional about anything.

 

But Chris seems to be very very lucky, because before he can come up with an answer he’s distracted by a zombie munching on a man in the middle of the road. Chris slows the car down to a stop a few feet away. 

 

“Oh my god. It makes you sick.” Jensen mumbles, not wanting to look at the horror in front of him. 

 

Chris looks over, just waiting for the rambling to start. Why did he have to run into this kid? At least he won’t get bored for a while. The kid is entertaining, even if he’s a bit of a spaz. 

 

“It makes you sad, it makes you...It makes you think if you could go back to the way things were right now, you’d be...You’d be out in the backyard, you know...trying to catch fireflies. But instead this.” Jensen rambles, sadly.

 

Chris looks at Jensen funny, and then back to the zombie. The zombie breaks apart a bone and sucks off the blood. It should be disgusting, and to Jensen it is. But for Chris, it just drive his anger.

 

“I mean it makes you...” Jensen could probably go on and on, but Chris cuts him off.

 

“Hungry.” 

 

Jensen looks over to Chris. “I’m worried about you.”

 

“Look, whatever you have waiting for you in Columbus. I promise you, it ain’t any prettier than our friend here enjoying her manwhich.” Chris states, before slowly approaches the zombie.

 

Jensen isn’t sure what to say, but he also isn’t sure what Chris is doing. Chris looks out his window, and wait for just the right moment...he then opens the door. His timing is perfect, as he knocks the zombie in the head. The zombie rolls to the ground and collapses as Chris laughs.

 

Jensen should be a little concerned, but it is a zombie. Zombies aren’t really lovable creatures or anything, but Jensen can tell just by the short time he’s been with this man that he’s got a sick sense of humor when it comes to the undead. He’s not sure why, but Jensen can tell that Tallahassee really hates them. The only other thing Jensen knows about this man is that he is obsessed with finding a twinkie. So he really shouldn’t have been surprised when they had to stop at the first town they passed through.

 

\--

 

Chris pulls the car into a parking lot, and parks his truck by the entrance of Blaine’s Grocery. Jensen wonders if it’s always going to be like this, stopping at any place there may be a twinkie. Or will Jensen be kicked to the curb before he can really find out if this is a serious obsession of Tallahassee's and why, or if it’s just something current to keep the insanity at bay.

 

Chris doesn’t say anything to Jensen as he gets out of the car and walks to the trunk. Jensen follows, not really wanted to get out of the car incase he’s left behind. But he figures Chris might be useful if they run into any trouble.

 

When Jensen joins Chris at the back of the car, he can see a weird wide range of weapons, and Chris looking through them.

 

“What are you are doing? Prospecting?” Jensen asks as Chris takes out a pick axe and swings it around lightly, as if testing it out.

 

Chris looks over at Jensen, and again wonders why he’s still putting up with this kid. Instead of making the kid cry by kicking his ass, or hurting his feelings, Chris decides to just go back to what he’s doing.

 

Jensen takes a good look inside the backseat. “Jesus Christ. You are a dangerous man.”

 

Chris just smirks slightly as he continues to arm himself up for the task ahead of him, not bothering to stop the kid from rambling yet again.

 

“You’re going to risk our lives for a twinkie.” Jensen states, knowing it might make Chris a little ticked off.

 

Chris really wants to punch this kid, but instead he focuses on arming himself with the tools he thinks he’ll need.

 

“There’s a box of twinkies in that grocery store. Not just any box of twinkies, the last box of twinkies that anyone will enjoy in the whole universe. Believe it or not, twinkies have an expiration date. Someday very soon life’s little twinkies gauge is going to go empty.”

 

Chris is now completely armed, and really doesn’t care is Jensen comes with him. He closes the trunk door of his car, and walks towards the grocery. He really shouldn’t be surprised that Jensen follows, because he didn’t really think the kid would stay by himself. Chris still wondered how the kid ever survived before this.

 

“Time to nut up or shut up.”

 

Chris doesn’t even look over at Jensen before entering the grocery store. Jensen smiles a little, as he too enters the store behind Chris. Jensen gets the impression, by the little time he’s already spend with Tallahassee, that when it comes to zombies, the man probably shouldn’t be fucked with. Jensen should be intimidated, but since he isn’t a zombie, he feels safe.r32;r32;As they get a good distance into the grocery store, Chris stops by an aisle, and brings the bango he’s got on his back to his front. Jensen just looks at him, a little puzzled, but doesn’t say a word. 

 

Chris starts playing the bango, the notes making a song, but slowly. Chris is clearly waiting for something as his fingers play the song. Jensen just tries to stay calm, keeping behind Chris. Jensen has his shotgun in hand, as he’s sure this place has a few unfriendly guests waiting for their dinner. And Jensen really doesn’t want to be zombie food today.

 

Just as suspected by both Chris and Jensen, it’s only a matter of seconds before a fat zombie slowly runs around the corner further down the same aisle they are standing in front of. The zombie makes his way slowly towards the two men, groaning as he runs. 

 

Chris stops playing and looks over to Jensen with a smile. Jensen decides it’s probably best to let the older man take this one himself. He gets the feeling Tallahassee has a lot of built up aggression that he loves to take out of these undead things. 

 

Chris takes the bango off his shoulder, and arms himself with it like a baseball bat as he makes his way towards the zombie. Jensen keeps his distance, but slowly follows Chris.

 

“You got a purdy mouth.” Chris says loudly, with a twisted smile on his face as he bring the bango up and swings it at the zombie’s face.

 

Blood splatters across the boxes of food on the aisle as the zombie spins and falls to the ground. Chris brings the bango back up again and smashes it down on the zombie’s head, again and one last time for good measure. 

 

Jensen watches, a little uneasy, as another zombie rushes at him from behind. Jensen lets out a pretty girly yelp before turning back towards Chris and making a run for it. 

 

Chris throws the damaged bango to the ground, and pulls out a steel baseball bat. He looks towards Jensen, and just shakes his head. The kid has a loaded shotgun in his hands, but instead of firing, he’s running towards Chris like a scared little girl. 

 

“Don’t swing, don’t swing.” Jensen shouts, panicked, as he runs towards Chris.

 

Jensen drops to his kneels, and slides past Chris. “Swing!”

 

Chris didn’t need the go ahead, as he’s swinging the bat once Jensen’s clear. The bat connects to the zombie’s chin, sending the zombie falling to the ground onto his back. 

 

Jensen quickly gets to his feet and re-approaches Chris as Chris brings the bat back up. Jensen flinches, jumping back, as Chris slams the bat onto the zombie’s head. Then the bat connects for a third time, just to be safe.

 

“Thank you.” Jensen says, out of breath.

 

“You owe me.” Chris replies, not looking over at Jensen as he throws the bat to the ground and starts walking down the aisle.

 

“You’re incredible.” Jensen continues, trying to catch his breath.

 

“I know.” Chris replies, searching for a box of twinkies.

 

There’s a moan from the other end of the aisle, and Chris stops. Chris puts his hand up, and Jensen runs into it. Jensen stops too, now noticing another large zombie at the end of the aisle.

 

Jensen offers Chris his gun, still letting him take the kills on this one. Chris, however, refuses the gun, wanting to have a little more fun with this. Instead, Chris reaches for a set of hedge clipper that he has tucked into his belt buckle. Jensen just smiles and takes a step back.

 

“Come here big fella. Just gonna take a little off the top.” Chris grins, opening and closing the clippers as he approaches the large zombie.

 

Jensen keeps his distance as Chris attacks the zombie, it’s pretty gruesome. More gruesome than the other two. But Jensen still can’t look away. 

 

Once Chris is satisfied that the zombie is dead, he throws the bloody clippers do the ground. Jensen then slowly approaches.

 

“Wow, these fella’s really let themselves go.” Chris comments as he takes on the state of the now three dead zombies.

 

“They’re so fat.”

 

Chris continues to walk, shaking his head. “I gotta ask.” 

 

“What? Um...I really think we should just keep going.” Jensen rambles, not really caring what Tallahassee's about to ask him. He just wants to get back on the road.

 

“A zombie charges ya, and you’re caring a loaded gun. Why run? How did you survive before I picked you up?” Chris asks, stopping so that Jensen will actually answer his question.

 

“I would have. But it’s...it was you’re thing. I didn’t want to get in the way. I thought you wanted the kill.” Jensen defends, because that’s the reason he didn’t fire. He didn’t want the man to get cranky that he wasn’t able to kill all three of the oversized dead guys.

 

“Uh huh.” Chris grins, continues his search for a twinkie.

 

Jensen quickly follows, trying to come up with a witty comeback. Before he can think of anything, both men stop as another man runs into the store a few feet ahead of them. 

 

The man looks to be a few years younger than Jensen, and Jensen is instantly attracted to him. He can feel himself blush, and he just wants to kick himself. The man has jeans on, and a dark jacket over a white shirt. He also has longer hair, not freakishly long or anything for a guy, but long enough that Jensen could tuck a strand behind his ear. Something Jensen only though was possible with a girl. 

 

“Come quick.” The man pleads, and that’s when Jensen can tell the man is upset. 

 

The younger man doesn’t wait for either of them to respond before turning back, and walking the way he came. Chris quickly follows, Jensen a bit slower behind. 

 

Jensen stops at an exit door. “Wait.” 

 

Chris stops as Jensen walks towards the door. 

 

“I’ll catch up.” Jensen states as he opens the door.

 

Chris takes off, as Jensen secures the exit. Jensen grabs a cardboard box and uses it to keep the exit door open. It’s another one of his rules. Rule number 22: When in doubt, know your way out.

 

Jensen then goes to catch up to Chris and the mystery man.

 

\--

 

Jensen finds Chris looking concerned. The younger man is talking to a girl, who’s sitting on a table. They both looks upset.

 

When Chris notices Jensen, he meet Jensen before he can reach the girl.

 

“The girl, that’s um...his best friend. She’s been bitten.” Chris tells Jensen.

 

“Oh.” Jensen replies, not sure what else to say.

 

“Ya, so...try not to freak her out.” Chris says, not mean but really sincere. Which surprises Jensen a little, but he’s too concerned to bother commenting on the change.

 

r32;Chris and Jensen approach the two slowly, Chris taking charge of the situation by introducing everyone. Jensen would be upset that he’s sticking to the no-name bullshit, but he’ll argue it later.

 

“Columbus, this is Wichita.” Chris says, pointing to the man, and then to the girl. “And Little Rock.”

 

Wichita and Little Rock look towards Jensen, and he really wishes they would just cut the crap and introduce each other by name, not by where they’re from or their destination, or whatever. 

 

“So you did all this for a Twinkie?” Little Rock, Sophia, asks. Sophia remains seated, trying to understand the two new people she’s been introduced too.

 

“No, no, no.” Jensen corrects, pointing to Chris. “He did. I’m just kind of like a sidekick, or a...”

 

Wichita, Jared, interrupts Jensen’s rambles by pulls Chris away from Sophia and towards Jensen. Jared keeps his back to Sophia.

 

“Um...I don’t think she has long.” Jensen says quietly, not taking his eyes off Sophia. He hates this part, when people get infected but not killed. He hasn’t witnessed this in-between bit too much, until now. He kind of slept through Katie’s transformation, and at that time he didn’t even know the girl was sick. But with Sophia, they know.

 

“I know, I know. And she knows this. We’re just looking for a way out.” Jared explains, looking down at Jensen’s gun.

 

Jensen follows Jared’s eye line down to the gun, and then quickly looks back up at Jared when he realizes the implications of the statement. 

 

“No, no, no.” Jensen mumbles, putting the gun behind his back. “She’s just...”

 

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not even here.” Sophia speaks up, cutting Jensen off.

 

Jensen doesn’t even know what he was really going to say anyways. All he knows is that he isn’t going to help this guy kill his best friend, regardless of the crappy circumstances.

 

“Right. Sorry.” Jensen replies, and pushes past Chris to approach Sophia.

 

“Look I know that um...I know that you're really sick.” Seeing the girl nearly in tears is breaking Jensen’s heart, he wants to help but not like this. “But you’re friend, he wants me to...”

 

“It’s not his decision. It’s mine. I made him promise.” Sophia cuts Jensen off, holding back tears.

 

Jensen looks back at Jared and can tell the younger man is also holding back his emotions, and Jensen can’t really blame them.

 

“We already said our goodbyes. We just...we didn’t have a gun.” Sophia concludes, looking down at Jensen’s gun.

 

“Look, we don’t definitely now that there’s no cure, right?” Jensen rambles, trying to think of a way, turning to face Jared.

 

“You’re just fucking gutless.” Sophia shouts, causing Jensen to turn back towards her. Sophia then gestures to Chris. “Gives him the gun.” 

 

Jensen looks over to Chris, almost pleading with the older man silently, wanting him to agree with him. Instead, Chris takes a slow step forward and reaches for Jensen’s gun. Jensen doesn’t put up a fight, he lets Chris take the gun from him.

 

Jensen walks always, stopping past Jared. He can’t watch this. Jared is fighting back tears, where as now tears are running down Sophia’s face.

 

This breaks Chris’s heart too, but unlike Jensen, he can see what needs to be done. He gives Sophia’s shoulder a comforting squeeze before taking a step back. 

 

“Wait! Wait, wait.” Jared calls out as Chris raises the gun, tears running down his face now. 

 

Chris stops, slowly lowing the gun. Jensen turns around, wondering what’s going on.

 

“I’ll do it.” Jared finally says.

 

The whole situation makes Jensen want to cry, and he takes a deep breath trying to will his tears away. He has to remind himself that this isn’t about him, and when this is all over, himself and Tallahassee are going to have to help Wichita out. It’s the right thing to do.

 

Chris is reluctant, but when Jared approaches him, Chris hands over the gun. Jensen shakes his head, staring at Chris pleadingly. Chris can see the pain in Jensen eyes, but there’s nothing he can do. And when Jared is armed with the gun, Jensen turns his back to the scene again.

 

Jared approaches Sophia, pulling her into a hug. Chris watches them, not sure what to do, so he keeps his distance. Jared pulls out of the hug, giving Sophia a kiss on the forehead before pulling back.

 

“I love you.” Jared says through his tears.

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Jared takes a step back, cocking the gun open to see that it’s loaded. Jared then closes the gun, and takes another couple steps back, aiming the gun at Sophia. 

 

Chris can tell the younger man is struggling, not wanting to put a bullet in his best friends head. Chris takes a slow step towards Jared, not wanting to spoke him, or rush him.

 

“Do you need some help?” Chris asks softly.

 

“Now that you mention it...” Jared replies, still through his tears. 

 

The emotions clear up faster than Chris can see, and before he knows it Chris is now the one staring down the barrel of the gun.

 

“We’ll take you’re weapons, you’re car keys, you’re ammunition.” Jared orders, pointing the gun at Chris.

 

Sophia quickly jumps off the takes, and walks towards Chris. She takes the small gun off Chris, and cocks it. Sophia points the gun towards Jensen. 

 

“And if you got it, sugarless gum.” Sophia adds.

 

Jensen turns around, confused at the sudden change. Then really confused when he sees the girl pointing a gun at him. 

 

“What the fuck!” Chris exclaims, trying to keep the anger at bay.

 

“Wait, wait wait. Why are you guys doing this?” Jensen pleads as he makes his way over to Chris, and stands next to him.

 

“Well, better you make the mistake of trusting us, then us make the mistake of trusting you.” Jared explain as he and Sophia slowly back out of the room. Jared ends it with a smile before they leave.

 

Jensen is just shocked, while Chris is royally pissed off. Chris gives the two leaving the finger, not that it would do anything. It doesn’t even make Chris feel any better.

 

Jensen has no idea what just happened. He feels like an idiot, which isn’t the first time now that Jensen really thinks of it. He should have seen it coming. Any time he’s attracted to someone, something goes terribly wrong.

 

Chris and Jensen slowly follow to see Jared and Sophia get into Chris’s truck, their suitcases and stuff thrown to the ground next to the vehicle. Jensen knows he should say something to the older man, but he really doesn’t want to get punch in the face. So instead he just starts collecting his stuff.

 

Chris throws one of the bags at Jensen, making him carrying pretty much everything. He’s too pissed off. 

 

“Way to go genius.” Chris says, the words dripping with sarcasm. 

 

“You’re the one that gave him the gun.” Jensen says, before he can even think about it.

 

“Okay, it’s bad enough I’m stuck with you on foot now. But unless you want to be walking the next, god nows how many miles with a broken leg, I suggest you shut the fuck up.” Chris replies, throwing his jacket over his shoulder.

 

Jensen looks over at Chris, and can’t really tell how serious the man is being. But since he doesn’t want to risk it, Jensen doesn’t even reply to the comment. It’s going to be a hell of a long walk, that’s all Jensen knows.

 

\--

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: So sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. I will try to post at least one more chapter this week to make up for it. This chapter hasn't been edited by anyone but myself, so all mistakes are my own. Hope you all enjoy it, and again, sorry for the delay.  


* * *

\-----

Chapter 3

 

Sophia and Jared are driving down a deserted road in Chris's car. 

 

"Those guys were dumb." Jared says, shaking his head. 

 

Sophia smiles, looking over at Jared. She's gotten used to the new attitude of her best friend ever since the zombie outbreak, and maybe even before that. 

 

"But they were kind of cute right?" Sophia replies, knowing Jared isn't going to take the bait. 

 

"Don't. Let's just get to California alright" Jared focuses on the road. 

 

"Fine. I'll drop it, for now...until I'm bored again later." Sophia smirks. 

 

"Super." Jared knows Sophia's just trying to lighten him up a bit, but he's not really in the mood. 

 

"God, what I'd give for a show..." Sophia relaxes into her seat, but is interrupted by Jared. 

 

"Do not say S-H-O-W-E-R, okay!" 

 

"Alright, what should we talk about than? Can't talk about the boys that were totally yummy. Um...I got nothing Jared." Sophia smiles, looking back over to Jared. 

 

"They weren't yummy, they were dumb." Jared snaps back.

 

"Lighten up. You don't know them, why? Because even now, when they might as well be the last two people left on this planet, you still refuse to let go of all that..."

 

"Don't make me pull over and make you walk all the way to Pacific Playland." Jared cuts her off again, starting to look angry. 

 

Sophia knows she shouldn't have gone there, but she refuses to let her slip up and Jared's reaction get her down. 

 

"You wouldn't do that to me. Make me fend for myself. Haven't in the last three years that we've been on the road together. So quick being a jackass." 

 

The two settle into a silent trip, both a little annoyed and extremely tired. 

 

\---

 

Jensen and Chris are walking through a small town. 

 

"So he's on one of those serious Tour 'de France bikes, you know with the...uh...like the toeholds right. And he's peddling, and the zombie's head is like caught in the gear. You know, with the hair and the chain just like, going around." Jensen rambles. 

 

"Very cool" Chris replies, actually smiling a little. 

 

"Yeah."

 

"But...zombie-kill of the week...no sir. I saw this construction worker, I shit you not. he's on the steam roller and the zombie goes down in front...ever roll a tube of tooth paste up from the bottom?" 

 

"Yeah. I always roll up from the bottom to top."

 

"Yeah, well, zombie's head is the cap." Chris finishes, a little proud. 

 

"You that guy, the one that needs to one up everyone's story." Jensen asks, trying not to sound pissed. 

 

"Just trying to make conversation. But fine, just shut up and try to find a car." Chris mumbles. "I never had headaches like this 'til your ass came on board."

 

"Sorry." Jensen looks down at he ground, not sure what else to do or say to the older man.

 

"Do what you want with a man, but do not fuck with his Cadillac."

 

"Hey, this is a nice mini-van." Jensen stops by the van, trying to get Chris off his rant. Because he seriously doesn't want to get his ass kicked, even if it wasn't completely solely his fault that they're walking. 

 

"Yes, it is nice." Chris replies, not really meaning it as he picks up a crowbar from the ground. 

 

Chris then starts beating the shit out of the mini-van. Jensen takes a few steps back, just to be safe. He wants to say something, but figures if this stops Chris from taking out his anger on him, then he'll let the man beat up a car. 

 

"I want my Caddy back. Stupid little bitches!" Chris yells as he smashes the window. 

 

"One of them sure wasn't little." Jensen comments to himself, thinking back to Jared. But he just shakes his head, because it's stupid to be crushing on a guy that stole from him and left him to walk around in this crazy zombie filled world. 

 

Luckily for both Chris and Jensen, it isn't long after Chris's outburst on the mini-van that they find a car to Chris's liking. Also helped that the car was clearly owned by rednecks, as Chris put it, since the back seat was filled with guns. 

 

\---

 

It didn't take long before Chris and Jensen were back on the road. Chris seemed to be in a better mood, but Jensen couldn't be certain. 

 

"You know they say 'he who seeks revenge should remember to dig two graves." Chris finally says, after driving for a few minutes in silence.

 

"Um...ya." Jensen replies, unsure where Chris is going with this. 

 

"One for the big guy, and one for the chick." 

 

"You're scary happy." Jensen knows Chris is pissed, but he's a little nervous to see what might happen if they did actually manage to track those two down. 

 

Chris doesn't reply, just focuses on the road ahead, hoping he's on the same route Jared and Sophia would have taken. 

 

"Come on, why don't we just forget about them and head home." Jensen says, hoping to snap Chris out of whatever zone he's in. 

 

"So you want to talk about home now?" Chris asks, quickly looking over at Jensen for a moment before looking back to the road. He knows he can't tell this kid the truth about his, there's not time for that and no need to bring emotions into anything right now. 

 

"To me, home was a...puppy named Buck and his father Steve. Loved those dogs to pieces. But cause of those fucking zombies...I lost 'em both." Chris explains, not able to say anything else unless he wanted to lose it for the first time since it all happened. 

 

"So I'm looking for a new home. Tomorrow maybe skinny dip in Yellowstone River. Maybe swing from the chandeliers in the Playboy mansion...but today...a Vortec 6 fucking litre V8. A box full of hollow points and a Lord willin' and GD Twinkie. Gotta enjoy the little things." 

 

Huh, Jensen didn't really take much of what Chris said before this to heart. But he's writing this one down. Jensen pulls out of his note book of rules and wrote: Enjoy the little things.

 

"Sorry to hear about your dogs." Jensen finally says after putting away his notebook. 

 

Chris wants to tell the kid to shut the fuck up, or else he might just break. But luckily he doesn't have to say a thing, as he spots his stolen car on the side of the road up a head. 

 

\---

 

Sophia and Jared didn't have much luck with their new car, as he breaks down on them after a few hours of driving. Jared refused to let it get to him as they set up the car at the side of the road with a distress message on it. They both took a position to wait it out, knowing that someone or something should be along sooner or later. 

 

Jared hides behind a stack of hay on the opposite side of the road that Sophia is hiding on. He needed a break, a few minutes to himself where it didn't matter how he felt. He loves Sophia, and thanks god every day that she came with him three years ago when he decided to get out of town. But he still wishes for a normal life sometimes, long before the world went to shit. 

 

Lucky for both Sophia and Jared, it didn't take Chris and Jensen too long to catch up to them. Which Jared was really thankful for, because he hated getting into his mopey self-reflective moods. So he jumped at the opportunity to slide back into the persona he made for himself over the years. 

 

Chris was beyond pissed when he was forced into the backseat of his new car with Sophia, as Jared took the wheel and let Jensen keep shot-gun. Sophia kept a gun trained on Chris, as she didn't trust him, not that she would blame him for wanted to get revenge on them for stealing from him yet again.

 

"Thank you Wichita, Little Rock." Jensen finally says, breaking the silence.

 

"What the fuck are you thanking them for?" Chris barks out from the backseat. 

 

"They could have just left us on the side of the road." Jensen explains.

 

Chris uses the distraction of Jensen being...well, Jensen, to take the gun away from Sophia and point it at her. Which was clearly the wrong move as Jared slams on the breaks in order to point his gun at Chris. 

 

"Hey, for fucks sakes, enough already! We're being chased by ravenous freaks. We don't have enough problems?" Jensen shouts. "Oh, they stole my Hummer. We have trust issues. Get over it, okay. We can't just fucking drive down the road playing I-Spy or some shit for two fucking hours. Fuck me!" 

 

"Wow." Chris says, really surprised by Jensen's outburst, but can't deny that he does bring up a valid point. 

 

"I know." Jensen replies, taking a calming breath and relaxing back into his seat.

 

"Alright, let me be the mature one here." Chris says to Jared with a smile as he puts the gun away. 

 

Jared glares at Chris , wanting to kick the man out of the car. But instead, Jared just keeps driving, knowing it would just upset Sophia is he made a big deal out of all this. 

 

"So...where are you guys headed?" Jensen asks, after they start moving again.

 

"Pacific Playland." Sophia replies, even though she knows Jared isn't going to like it. 

 

"The amusement park? Outside LA?" Jensen asks, turning in his seat slightly to look at Sophia.

 

"Ya, we went there as kids." Sophia continues, a smile on her face as she remember the good years of both hers and Jared's childhood.

 

"That place totally blows.." Chris mumbles, still not in a good mood at all.

 

Jensen shakes his head. "I actually went there as a kid too once, with my family. In fact, this probably counts as off season."

 

"Well, did you guys hear? There are no zombies there." Sophia tells Jensen, since it seems he's the only one that will actually have a decent conversation with her right now.

 

"Yeah, we heard." Jensen can admit that Sophia is attractive, and before meeting the two of them, Jensen did usually lean toward girls. But for some reason he can't stop looking at Jared any chance he gets. There's something about him, that Jensen just wants to get to know everything thing about him.

 

"You know what, I may not shoot you, but you still royally pissed me off. And I'm not going to play with you at Pacific Playland." Chris says, rather childishly to Sophia.

 

"Alright, that's fine. I'm a big girl, I'm sure I can manage fine without you." Sophia smirks.

 

"Don't worry he grows on you." Jensen says to Jared, redirecting his attention to the younger man behind the wheel.

 

"Really?" Jared asks, not really giving a shit.

 

"No, it's worse."

 

"Fascinating." 

 

"I'm going to pretend that I can't hear you two talking about me up there." Chris says, breaking Jensen out of his moment staring at Jared.

 

"Sorry." Jensen mumbles. 

 

"How about we play the quiet game?" Jared suggests, getting annoyed with all the noise in the car. Already regretting keeping the two guys with them. He should have just left them behind again. "Yeah? Starting now."

 

"Oh, I've actually been meaning to ask you. Did you hear anything about Columbus, Ohio?" Jensen asks, after only being able to stay quiet for not even a minute. 

 

"You've heard of the quiet game?" 

 

Sophia wants to smack Jared up side the head form the backseat, because she knows Jensen is just trying to be nice. And she'd be lying if she said she wasn't hoping Jensen may be a little more into Jared then just a survivor in this fucked up world.

 

"Sorry." Jensen mumbles, wondering why this guy is so rude. 

 

"No? Well they're playing it in Columbus, Ohio. It's a total ghost town, burned to the ground." Jared replies bluntly. 

 

Chris looks down at his feet, wanting to hit this guy. Sure he's not close to Jensen, and most of the time the kid drives him crazy. But in this kind of a world, you tend to feel for those around you. You all might have different stories, but chances are the endings are all the same. 

 

Sophia notices the change in Chris next to her, and looks over to Jared. Jared looks back to see Sophia glaring at him. He then looks over at Jensen to see that he's now staring at the window, not looking so upbeat. 

 

"You're Columbus." Jared finally says, wanting to kick himself for being so blunt and so stupid. He didn't make the connection before that this guy used his home town, or a town that meant something to him as his fake name. "I'm sorry. 

 

Jensen's not really sure how he should be feeling. He'd be kidding himself if he said he never thought this outcome was a possibility. The majority of the world is gone, and a walking fresh eating version of itself. Yet none of that makes hearing the news that his family is gone that much easier. 

 

Jensen now realizes that he's no longer looking for his home, because maybe it was never really there for him in the first place. He has no home, same with the others in the car with him. So now, what is there to look for?

 

"We can, give you a ride. You can go see for yourself, or settle somewhere new." Jared says, snapping Jensen out of his thoughts. 

 

When Jensen looks over to Jared, their eyes meet for a brief moment before Jared looks back at the road. Jensen feels like breaking down, and he's not sure it's solely because of the news he just received. 

 

They drive in silence for the next few hours, until it's dark out and both Sophia and Chris have fallen asleep in the backseat. Jared looks back at Sophia and smiles sadly. 

 

"I know this Pacific Playland thing is nuts, but...it's been so long since either of us got to be kids or...well, act likes kids I guess. We haven't been kids for awhile now obviously." Jared chuckles nervously, unsure why he feels the need to make conversation. 

 

"It's tough growing up in Zombieland." Jensen remarks, not really sure why Jared is now talking to him.

 

"It's tough growing up. But...we're both adults, well eighteen is pretty much an adult right?" Jared looks over to Jensen as he slows the car down to a stop. 

 

"I'm twenty-two. Four years, not bad. But a little surprising to be honest. I thought age would fall under the too personal to discuss rule that seems to have taken place since all hell broke loose." 

 

"It's not really a rule more so as...I donno. Helps keep things less personal." Jared knows it's crazy, but he also finds it weird that Jensen seems to be the first person he's met since running away that seems to disagree with it all. 

 

"You'd think with most of the population gone, people wouldn't find more reasons to push themselves away from the few survivors that are left in the world." Jensen replies, feeling a strong urge to lean closer to Jared. "We could start with names you know."

 

Jared smiles, but re-directions his attention to a truck he pulled up next to. 

 

"You can take that truck. I um...hope you find whoever it is you're looking for. And uh, don't let go, once you do." Jared wishes he could just shut the fuck up. He doesn't know what is it about Jensen that makes him want to pour his heart out. 

 

Jensen looks over at the truck, but can't make himself move. He closes his eyes, and takes a deep calming breath. 

 

"What's the point." Jensen looks over to Jared. 

 

"Excuse me?" Jared asks, confused. 

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out so blunt. I just...I don't want to be traveling around looking for a family that's most likely gone when I'm with people right now. Why give that up and risk never finding any more survivors." Jensen explains.

 

Jared finds himself smiley despite himself. There's something about Jensen that he can't place, and it makes him feel something he hasn't felt in a really long time. But at the same time, it scares the shit out of him, and part of him wants Jensen to leave. 

 

Chris stretches in the backseat, looking around to see that the car isn't moving. 

 

"What the hold up?" Chris asks, mid yawn. 

 

Jared jumps and starts driving again. Jensen jerks forward when the car starts up again, surprised.

 

"We gonna have to pull over soon. I'm feeling cooped up back here. Come on." Chris complains. 

 

"You sound like a child." Sophia mumbles, slowly waking up from the noise. 

 

"Fuck off." Chris grumbles, pushes Sophia lightly on shoulder. 

 

Jensen looks back and smiles. Why would he want to give this up. Sure it's weird and a little fucked up, but in the world as it is today...it's the closest any of them might ever get to family. 

 

\---

 

TBC


End file.
